


Storms Were Mine

by some_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I can't believe it could be all mine.</i> </p><p>Music is "Storms Were Mine" by Girlyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propinquitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitous/gifts).



> For [Cecilia](http://femmechester.tumblr.com/), because Claire is so important and so angry. Thanks to [Taylor](http://grumpyfeathers.tumblr.com/) for encouragement, beta, and having a lot of emotions.
> 
> Content warnings: blood/injury, violence against women, a very brief clip from the attempted rape scene, parental death, decapitation, general show-level violence. If you have any questions about content, please feel free to ask!

[Storms Were Mine](https://vimeo.com/169139545) from [some_stars](https://vimeo.com/user5044533) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: **claire**

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5g4knmcddgn8nm7/SPN_-_Storms_Were_Mine_-_some_stars.mp4)

\--

LYRICS

I've been squinting at the sun  
A ball of fire always on the run  
But it's still burning when the clouds  
Blanket, blanket

Spending time all on my own  
And when I see you I still feel alone  
And when I look back all I feel is  
Anger, anger

I am lost, you left me at sea  
Tossed and turned 'round all of the time  
Still the storms that battered me  
Were mine

It's a wonder that I've grown  
A yellowed plant, I've still got something to show  
Leaves that beckon toward the sky  
Praying, praying

And now all I feel is rage  
It follows me when I get up on the stage  
I even carry it when I'm  
Sleeping, sleeping

I am lost, you left me at sea  
Tossed and turned 'round all of the time  
Still the storms that battered me  
Were mine

I can't believe it could be  
All mine, all mine

I am lost, you left me at sea  
Tossed and turned 'round all of the time  
Still the storms that battered me  
Were mine  
Were mine  
Were mine  
Were mine


End file.
